A 3D printer is a device for three-dimensionally printing a material to have the same or a similar shape using X-, Y- and Z-axis data of the material, and a use of the 3D printer is constantly increasing. While the 3D printer has been used to form a sample product before commercialization, recently a technical base that can be directly applied to mass-producible products such as order-made small quantity batch products is being established, and therefore a future market for the 3D printer is expected to rapidly expand.
A method of plasticizing a product using a 3D printer may be a subtractive manufacturing process, which is a conventional producing method such as cutting or carving a material, or an additive manufacturing process, which is a method of stacking layers. Also the method can be classified as a liquid-, powder-, or solid-based method according to a characteristic of a material used.
A solid-based process is generally carving a solid-type material, and a type of processing the material is changed according to a source material.
Fused deposition modeling (FDM) is a method of melting and stacking a string-type material by layers. The FDM method is most actively developed in a 3D printer market, and most economical.
As the 3D printer is gradually decreased in price and commercialized, the 3D printer is used for home use as well as industrial use.
However, an output of a conventional filament material for a 3D printer may be easily contaminated by viruses or bacteria by a continuous use.
Particularly, since children are considerably decreased in the level of immunity compared to adults, it is necessary to find a solution for preventing a serious problem caused by virus and toxicity in advance.
However, in Korean Patent No. 10-1394119 (May 7, 2014), technology of a composition for a 3D-printing filament is disclosed, and the composition has a high solidification rate and an excellent sliding characteristic, but has a low antimicrobial activity.